FETCH! with Phineas and Ferb
by TheSeerfan1255
Summary: What if Phineas and Ferb were on FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman Season 6? How would they feel having to move to Boston, MA? How would they cope with the challenges without inventing? And all just to meet their idol and get one of their faces on the Wall of Fame? All this and more will be revealed on FETCH! with Phineas and Ferb! First fanfic, please r&r!
1. The Big News But in Boston?

**I designed this story one day when I was watching Fetch! and I thought, 'Hey, what if Phineas and Ferb were on Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman?' The result was FETCH! With Phineas and Ferb. This is my first fic, criticism accepted. I get writer's block, so ideas for challenges WOULD be helpful. I present to you, FETCH! With Phineas and Ferb.**

Phineas's PoV-

It was the last week of summer, and Ferb and I had just finished burning the last four episodes of FETCH! With Ruff Ruffman season 5 onto DVD. We are HUGE fans of that show and would give anything to be on season 6... if there was one. Then Candace came in. "Boys," she said. "There's a Ruff Ruffman on the phone. I think you'd want to talk to him." Ferb dropped the disk. It cracked on the wooden floor. "You know, we really need some carpet up here," Ferb said. We dashed to the phone and nearly knocked Candace over. Master Ruffilicious Ruffykins was calling us. I couldn't believe it! "He- he- hello?" I asked, putting the phone on speaker and feeling a little nervous. "Phineas Flynn!" Ruff answered. "Nice to hear from you! How's it going?" "Um, how's what going?" Ferb asked.

Ruff's PoV-

Wow! I can't believe it's really happening! I am having a conversation with Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher. Or should I say, Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fetcher! "Nothing," I answered. "Hey, this is exciting. Phineas, Ferb, by default you two are both going to be on season 6 of FETCH!" I heard a thud on the other line. "Um, he- hello? Anyone there? Something wrong? Hello-o?" Then I heard Ferb's voice. "Um, sorry, Ruff," he said. "Phineas… fainted. But, yeah, we'll do it. We love your show. We just finished burning all 5 seasons onto DVDs." "OK," I said. "So, just follow these simple guidelines and you'll fit right into our schedule." "OK." "Now, all you have to do is be in Boston for filming by two weeks from now." "Done. Wait, what?" "You and Phineas have to move to Boston if you want to be on FETCH! I'm sorry, that's just how it works." "Oh, OK. How am I going to break the news to Phineas?" "You're just going to have to tell him straight-on is all the advice I can give you right now."

**I know the chapter's kinda short but, HEY! I get writer's block here! And yes, Ruff's real name is Master Ruffilicious Ruffykins, for those who don't know. It says so on Wikipedia. **


	2. Breaking the News

Ferb-

Boston. I should've known we'd have to move to Boston. WGBH Boston. A scale module of the solar system in Boston. Boston. The word rang through my head like a tornado in a hailstorm in the middle of winter in the Arctic. How was I supposed to break the news? Then Phineas regained consciousness. "Oh, my head," he mumbled. "What happened?" I was speechless. I was nervous. I can't believe I didn't think this through. "Phineas," I said. "We're going to have to move to Boston if we're going to be on FETCH." It crushed me just to hear the words come out of my mouth. "What?" Phineas asked. "How are we going to tell Mom and Dad?" "Ruff said we should just tell them straight-on. I guess he cared too." "We don't have to do this, you know." "I already accepted us in. I'm sorry." "Don't be. I know you didn't mean to." He showed me a sympathetic smile. "You know, it's been our dream to get one of our faces on the Wall of Fame," he said. "And I'm pretty sure the only other reason Ruff called us is because he's one of our fans." "You've got a point there, Phin." "Now let's go break the news."

Phineas-

Why didn't I even think that the FETCH! studio would be in Boston? I completely thought we would drive to Los Angeles, CA, not fly to Boston, MA! If I had known we would be going to Boston, I never would have fainted! I mean, I would have, but I would've regained consciousness sooner! But we're already going to tell Mom and Dad, so, I guess it'll be worth it. But instead of the normal living room, it was like a party in there! There was a cake, confetti, and a big "Congratulations" banner. Ferb and I assumed Candace told them about Ruff's phone call. I gawked at the decor. 'Oh, shoot.' I thought. I bolted upstairs. "I have to make a phone call!" I shouted down. I had realized that I had to call Jasmine, Ferb's, Isabella's, and my live-action best friend. She has long, brownish-black hair, blue eyes, and usually wears a sky blue Aèropostale t-shirt with skinny jeans and a pink belt and pink Jordan sneakers with white laces. Jasmine likes to call our friendship the "Live- Action/Animation Crossover Relation." But that's most of the time shortened as "PFJ." I know what you're thinking, PFJ's MUCH easier to remember.

Jasmine-

I was playing Wii one night, when Phineas called my cell. "Yello? Hey, Phin. What? It's back on? Whoo-hoo! What? Who are the contestants? How should I kn-what? It's YOU? AND Ferb? Awesome! You two need to expect the unexpected. Wait, do you two know yet that you'll have to move to Boston for a month? You do? What did your parents say? Oh, did they now? OK, I have to go now, Phineas. Bye. Oh, and say hi to Ferb for me, will you? Thanks. Bye." I can't believe it! According to Phineas, Ruff Ruffman called him and Ferb and told them they were both going to be on Season 6 of my All-Time Favorite TV Show, FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman. Fetch! was cancelled due to lack of funding (A/N It still is.) in 2010. Now they put it back on the air! I should've known this sooner! I posted the thought on the air date in the Wii Message Board, then went to bed. 


	3. Two Weeks Earlier

**FINALLY! I'm getting something done! I apologize, I know it's been WAAAAAAAAAAAAY too long since I last updated, and that's because A) there was a lot going on school, and B) this isn't MY computer, it's my grandmother's. MY computer doesn't get internet. :(**

**Next off, this is actually the SECOND story in the PFJ series, not the first. All the deets on how PFJ got its name and things like that will be answered once I post the first story (it's called ****_Phineas and Ferb: Come to Life_).**

*two weeks earlier*

Jasmine-

It had been three days since we became PFJ (or Live- Action/Animation Crossover Relation, even though we're not related to one another :P). I was out playing basketball, and I started humming the _FETCH! With Ruff Ruffman _theme song. I attempted (and failed, once again) a three-pointer when Phineas came out.

"Hey! How about a little one-on-one?" he asked.

"You? I don't think I've ever seen you _play _basketball," I said.

"I play a bit." I passed the ball to him, and he squatted, dribbled between his legs and aced a three-pointer only Michael Jordan could do. I was stunned. Now _that_ was talent. "Beat that!" Phineas said. I didn't even notice when he passed the ball back to me until it hit me in the head.

"Wow," I said, not worrying one bit about my headache. "That was phenomenal!"

"Thanks," Phin replied.

At that moment, my watch went off. "Oh!" I exclaimed. "It's 4:58 already? I need to go! See you later, Phin!" I ran inside.

Phineas-

I figured Jasmine was doing something big, so I ran inside the house after her. She ran downstairs and turned on her television. To my surprise, the TV was blaring _FETCH! With Ruff Ruffman_. Ferb and Isabella were on the futon too.

"You like _FETCH _too?" I asked. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"You really didn't know about this?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine said. "Where do _you _think I go from five to five-thirty?"

"Into your room with your nose in a book," I answered.

There was a moment of silence. "Good point," Jas replied. "But no. I can't believe that you didn't know this is my all-time favorite reality game show. Well, actually, this is the _only_ reality game show I watch, but still!"

* * *

Ruff-

It was midnight, and I had just picked a couple of FETCHers, when something caught my eye. "OK, since when is this in my default?" I asked myself. In the boys category, two of three FETCHers were Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher.

**YES! I FINALLY, FINALLY, FINALLY GOT CHAPTER THREE DONE! Once again, I apologize for taking at least nine months to get this done, but other PFJ stories and new OCs (hint, hint) were going through my mind and taking up ALL the space in my notebooks, along with school and other things in my life.**

**But anyway, enough about me. R&R! Bye!**


	4. Default Setting

**Next chapter…**

Ruff-

It was midnight, and I had just picked a couple of FETCHers, when something caught my eye. "OK, since when is this in my default?" I asked myself. In the boys category, two of three FETCHers were Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher.

That was just wierd.

Then it all came back. Blurry, but back.

* * *

_It was the week before that very first episode of season three of _FETCH!,_ and I was watching _Phineas and Ferb_. I had absentmindedly put _them_ in the default setting. I closed the window and went back to my program._

* * *

_Oh, yeaaaahhhhh,_ I thought. _Right_.

"Wait," I said. "Since when do I have a default setting?"

I paused.

I decided not to worry about it, and went back to bed.

**Awesome! Two in one day! I guess I really wanted to finish something. I just got this idea, and I went with it. Little short, little bad, buuuuut... a chapter's a chapter.  
Bye :)**


End file.
